The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Engine assemblies typically include one or more camshafts that actuate intake and exhaust valves. Providing an overlap between intake and exhaust valve opening may provide efficiency gains at partial engine load conditions and power gains at high engine load conditions. However, the amount of overlap is limited by low engine load conditions due to combustion stability concerns, especially at low engine speeds.